


Dragon-Killer

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Remember Past Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: More than the Reapers, the beacon on Eden Prime unlocks something deep within Shepard’s mind: memories of being the first and last line of defense against the darkspawn.





	

Red.

 

Darkness.

 

Reapers.

 

Darkspawn.

 

_ Oh,  _ Shepard thinks, and wonders how she lived before. It’s not sudden, more like waking up, and the other life is as clear as her own.

 

_ I am Elissa Cousland, daughter of Eleanor and Bryce Cousland. I have an older brother called Fergus. _

 

_ I am Alycia Shepard, daughter of Hannah Shepard. I have no siblings. _

 

_ I grew up the spitfire of Highever Castle, learning history at my father’s knee. _

 

_ I grew up in the slums of Earth, and the only teacher I had was pain. _

 

_ I was inducted into the Grey Wardens. _

 

_ I joined the Systems Alliance. _

 

_ The Battle of Ostagar ended in disaster, and I became one of two survivors. _

 

_ The investigation of Akuze ended in disaster, and I was the only survivor. _

 

_ I lead the fight against the Fifth Blight, and stopped it within the year. _

 

_ I am a candidate for becoming the first human Council Spectre. _

 

_ I prevented future Blights, hunted down Morrigan, searched for a cure to Calling. _

 

_ I witnessed Saren commanding the geth and killing Nihlus. _

 

_ I am Elissa Cousland, First Commander of the Grey. _

 

_ I am Alycia Shepard, Commander of the Systems Alliance. _

 

In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice.


End file.
